A Long Time Coming
by AVampireBride
Summary: Life is full of surprises at Misselthwaite. Which ones will a grown Mary encounter?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the book except those I introduced myself. The book and it's rights belong to the author.

A/N: I think it is safe to say that there needs to be more Garden fanfics! I wanted to do one myself after watching the movie and rereading the book. This is just a bit of a fic, chapter 1, based off both the 1993 movie version and the novel. If you would like to me to continue let me know! This is my first fanfic for but I hope to write more in the future.

These days Mary merely waddled around the upper levels of the big old mansion on the moors. The bump that was her stomach grew daily, confining her to keep indoors, even on the nicest of days. Her cousin would be coming home soon after his extensive travels. Mary laughed at the thought of him. Colin used to be as sour as she herself once was. Even more sour, some would say, than Mary was as a little girl arriving on the ship from India. One couldn't really blame her for being the way she was as a small child. Her father was always away, doing business for the British government. Her mother only cared for lavish parties and gorgeous gowns. Mary's Ayah had been the only company she ever had in those days.

Mary shook her head, pushing those thoughts to the deepest recesses of her mind. Dear old Colin was coming home after being away so long! The weather didn't feel her joy or happiness, however. For the third straight day in a row it poured down rain, the same warm, Yorkshire rain that Mary use to dispise. On days like these Mary wished she had company. Martha had gone off and gotten married. She was the mother of two little children, with the third one on the way already. Martha and her husband lived in the village of Thwaite, where she was a housewife. The new serving girl, Anne, was sixteen. She had been at Misselthwaite Manor for a mere six months and already batting her lashes at the stable boys. Mary thought back to those days. She only had eyes for one man. All of the stable boys seem to have eyes for her. Mary never paid them any mind. As she blossomed into a young woman, the child Mrs. Medlock once described as a "plain piece of goods" became as beautiful as her mother and aunt before her. From the moment Mary first laid eyes on this man she knew he would be the one that would one day steal her heart. Mary could only hope that he would feel the same

With the only company she had being her thoughts and memories, Mary settled down in her makeshift dining area to eat her breakfast, waiting for her cousin to come home... 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I realized my first chapter was short. I'm not sure how long they will be in the future if I take this story any further then this chapter, but I will try. Keep reviewing!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mary? Mary, where are you?" came an all to familiar voice down the corridor. Mary roused herself. She must have fallen asleep that afternoon reading her novel. As a child she preferred to be out of doors in the garden, but in the state she was in she could only dream about it as she watched the moors out her window. She knew that voice, though. She'd spent hours everyday with it's owners for years.

Clumsily, Mary stood up from her high-back, plush chair. She placed her hands on her back, stretching, before waddling over to the door. It flew open before she could reach it. There in the doorway he stood. "I'm home, Mary! Isn't it wonderful? Home at last."

"I cannot believe you are here, Colin," she began.

"I have so much to tell you, Mary! Look at you! You look wonderful. How is the garden? Have you been keeping it up? I suppose not with the state you are in. I suppose Mrs. Medlock has been keeping you indoors. I can just imagine what she would say 'Now Mistress Mary, you need to keep yourself abed. What would Master Craven say if you saw you wandering around like a little heathen? Come along now, Mistress Mary.' " Colin's ramblings and immitation of Mrs. Medlock, the housekeeper, was enough to get them both into a fit of laughing.

Feet wearing ladies boots came thumping down the hallway. It could only be one person. Before Mary or Colin could control their laughing, Mrs. Medlock stood in the doorway. "Mistress Mary! What are you doing up and about? You ought to be napping, child."

"Dear Mrs. Medlock, I do think you forget I am no longer a child. I am a woman of twenty, but you already know that."

"Yes, yes I do. But some days you act like an unruly child," the old housekeeper scolded Mary. She turned to Master Colin. "You ought to know better as well, sir. She shouldn't be out of bed!"

"Oh Mary is all right, Mrs. Medlock. Why don't you go take a break before supper is served? You will have plenty of time. Put your feet up. I'm sure you have been on them all day. I'll take care of Miss Mary. Don't you worry. " No longer the little Rajah, Colin had grown into a charming young man. Too charming at times.

"Well, it would be nice to rest for a few moments, and I have been on my feet for hours...," Mrs. Medlock pondered. "All right. But you get into bed until suppertime, young lady."

Miss Mary curtsied at Mrs. Medlock as Colin guided her to the door. "Come along Medlock, dear. Off you go."

"Supper will be brought up to you, Miss Mary, at five sharp. Do not go wandering off, stay abed, and..."

"Yes, Mrs. Medlock. We know the routine. Off with you now," Colin insisted. He gently pushed her into the corridor, closing the door behind her.

Mary let out a scowl. "She worries too much! Sometimes she treats me like a ten year old. Honestly!"

Colin laughed at Mary. "Don't be so contrary, Mary. She's gone, is she not? I can tell you all about my travels now, and you can tell me how things have been going here at the mansion. I believe I will take my supper with you, if that's all right."

Mary consentented to this. Colin helped her into the high, carved bed. He seated himself next to her as Mary propped herself up with several downy pillows. He began to convey his travels, from the ones to Ireland all the way to China. He told her great tales of all the people he once saw, how different they were from those of Yorkshire. He told her of how he meet great officers and a princess in a far away country. He told her stories until she began drifting off to sleep, much the same as Mary had done for him all those years ago. Colin pushed himself off the great bed. He went to sit in the high back chair, picking up Mary's novel to read until supper time.

Anne knocked at the door an hour or two later. When Colin greeted her at the door, she was greatly taken back. "Mester Colin! I 'ad no idea tha' was 'ome, sir! Please forgive us for intrudin'," she exclaimed.

"You are doing nothing of the sort. You may set the meal on the table by the fireplace. I don't believe I have meet you. Are you new?"

Anne ventured forward, sitting the tray with the two dinners on the table. "Aye. Six months ago, sir. My name be Anne, if thee pleases, sir."

"I am Master Colin, as you know. You are Martha's replacement, no doubt."

"No, sir. Martha's been gone goin' on a year. I's replacin' Alice as Miss Mary's servin' gal. Alice's mama died 'n she 'ad to go on 'ome to care for the young 'uns." Anne acted as though she was very nerous and tense.

"Very well. You may go Anne. Don't worry about the dishes until the morning."

"Yes 'um." Anne scurried out the door like a frightened little mouse.

Colin went to the bed to rouse Mary. He gently shook her until she woke. "Supper time, Miss Contrary Mary."

"Oh Colin! I do wish you wouldn't call me that!"

"You haven't changed a bit! But that doesn't matter now. It is time for your evening meal."

"I'm not much hungry. I suppose I ought to."

"Yes, you ought." When Mary was seated at the table next to him, Colin began in again. "That serving girl of your's sure is jumpy, isn't she?"

"Was Anne here? She would be jumpy around you. She's never seen you before tonight, poor creature."

"Poor she may be, but she's not bad to look at."

"Colin! How dare you... and at the table!"

"Oh Mary. Do settle down. I was only joking. I'm sure she has her leg over a stable hand at night no doubt."

Mary shook her head at her cousin. "You really are terrible sometimes."

"But you love me just the same!"

"Who couldn't? You're a charmer. You aren't Mister Rajah anymore, my dear Colin!"

Colin and Mary both laughed at this. They enjoyed a hearty meal, sitting by the glowing, golden fire. They chatted far into the night, catching up on old times and sharing stories while the rest of Misselthwaite slept. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: My apologies to those who have been waiting for an update. Thanks are in order for my reviewers. Here is the next chapter, the longest yet. I hope you all enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary slept late the next morning. When she woke it was nearly lunch time. Drowsily, she reached across the bed to pull the cord that would summon one of the servants. Several moments later, Anne tapped slightly on the thick wooden door.

"You may enter Anne," called Mary.

"Tha' rang Miss Mary?"

"Yes, I did. Is there any news today?" Miss Mary wondered.

"No miss," came the reply.

"I'm afraid you'll have to help me dress today. I would do it myself but I'm afraid I can't reach all the buttons myself!"

Anne giggled at this. Miss Mary told her stories of how she first arrived at Misselthwaite Manor. Anne found it humourous that Miss Mary could not dress herself. Now she helped the very pregnant Mary into a dress that had to be specially made.

When Anne was through buttoning her up, Mary placed her hands on her back to stretch.

"This baby should be coming any day now. Yesterday would have been preferred," she sighed.

"Aye. Mrs. Medlock said Susan Sowerby be comin' to see tha' today," said Anne.

"Yes she is. I want to ask her how Martha is getting along. I shall go to see her in Thwaite when the baby is well enough to travel. Maybe by that time Martha will have her third as well."

Later in the day, Mary was going through business papers. For awhile she studied them carefully. When Mary's mind began to wander, she decided to write to Martha. Eventually, her mind drifted to her uncle, once again away from home. Uncle Craven still had to go away on business trips often. He never went away to escape the secrets of the manor or the grief that enveloped him every time he stepped into the mansion's corriders. Master Craven left the montly affairs to the family. All of this was left on Mary's shoulders as Colin wasn't present until the day before. Any business that came along now would be up to Colin. With the baby due any day now, Mary gladly handed these duties over. Those affairs were one less thing Mistress Mary needed to worry about. Colin shouldn't have to tend to them long. His father was due home next week.

After sealing her finished letter in an envelope, Mary set it on the desk for Mrs. Medlock to give to the carriage driver on his next trip to the village. Miss Mary glanced at the mantle clock above the roaring and jumping flames. It was nearly supper time. Mrs. Sowerby ought to be here any moment to check up on her.

A sharp pain shot through Mistress Mary's abdomen. She clutched her large, round stomach, nearly doubling over in pain had she not been pregnant. The expectant mother drug herself across the room to the carved chair she'd been sitting in. When Mary was seated, she reached for the bell pull. Before she could yank down on it, Anne blew into the room like the wind off the moors. Some days her timing was impeccable, other days she often got distracted. She began to tell Miss Mary her message but was interrupted.

"Anne! Fetch Mrs. Medlock at once!"

Anne, dead in her tracks, blanked for a moment before once again remembering her reason for intruding. "Mrs. Sowerby is 'ere, Miss Mary. She's come for tha's checkup. Ye mun come downstairs."

"Anne, you fool! Can't you see I cannot make it downstairs? Fetch Mrs. Medlock and Mrs. Sowerby to be at once," Mistress Mary demanded.

"Yes miss. Shall I fetch the anyone else?"

"No Anne. Go, quickly!"

Swiftly Anne curtsied before disappearing once more.

Mary breathed deeply, remembering what Martha's mother had often told her on her earlier visits. Perspiration rolled down in sheets on forehead. Mary dabbed at it with her handkerchief. Where was that girl and what was taking her so long? Mary made a mental note to talk to her about getting distracted. Anne seemed to dwindle when things were important or urgent. Why today of all days? Maybe any other day Mary wouldn't have minded half as much. Today . . .

Finally the three women burst into the room, exhausted from trotting down corridors and running up stairs. Mary herself was breathing hard now. Susan Sowerby took one look at the young woman and knew what was wrong at once.

"We mun get Mistress Mary to a decent room. 'Ere will never do!" declared Martha's mother. Mrs. Medlock turned to Anne. The girl had a look of terror upon her face. Her own mother gave birth to four children after Anne, but never had her mother been in as much pain as Mary seemed to be.

"You girl! Find Ellen and tell her to get some clean linens. Then go to Miss Mary's room and prepage it. We shall be there shortly," the housekeeper ordered.

When Anne was gone, she turned back to her mistress and Susan.

"Is she well enoughto move, Susan?

"Aye. Us mun do it now otherwise I reckon she mayn't be able to at all!"

Mrs. Medlock nodded, taking Mary's left arm as the midwife instructed her. Mrs. Medlock never had any children herself, but sometimes she thought she would have liked too. Had her husband not died so young. . .

Mary groaned. This would seem to be the longest journey of her life, even longer than the voyage from India. The two older women assisted the former Miss Lennox a corridor, to the left, then took a right, down another, and finally to the right again before arriving at her chambers. Anne was waiting there. She had a pallet of downy pillows and soft blankets on the floor in a heap. Mistress Mary would not have made it into bed. As Mrs. Sowerby and Mrs. Medlock busied themselves with Mary, the soon-to-be mother widened her eyes to the size of large marbles.

"Dickon! What are you doing here, sir?" Mrs. Medlock wondered after following Mary's gaze to the doorway.

"I. . . ern. . . just came off th' moors to see Mary. No one told. . . no one told me she was in l-labor!" Dickon choked out, his gorgeous sky blue eyes staring at the sight before them.

"Tha'll 'ave to wait outside, son. Tha' shall be a proud papa before tha' knows it," Dickon's mother told him.

"Aye. I canna wait. . ." Dickon began.

"Out with thee, boy!"

Anne showed Master Dickon out the door.

"Us will let tha' know if anythin' 'appens, she promised.

"Thank tha' Anne."

For several hours, Master Dickon paced the hallway in front of Mary's entrance. He declined supper when it was offered to him, and refused to rest.

"You will pace the floorboards thing if you keep pacing the way you do."

Dickon was startled. He glanced around him. Archibald Craven stepped forward, out of the shadows.

"You ought to rest. Mrs. Medlock will send word to you when it is time."

"I didn't know tha' was 'ome Master Craven. My apologies also, sir. Tha' mun know what 'tis like waitin' for a young 'un to be birthed. I canna eat nor sleep until I know what is goin' on with Miss Mary," replied Dickon.

"Yes, I do know. You are a noble lad, Dickon. My niece, and my money, are in good hands."

"Miss Mary told me o' tha's generosity. Us thanks thee, Mr. Craven."

"Think nothing of it. When I am gone, half of my fortune and this house will go to you and my niece. I've discussed these matters with Colin and he agrees. Mary is like a daughter to me and I know she is very dear to Colin. You have been faithful to my household and her for many years. You and Mary are to live here as long as you like, and continue to recieve a sum every month."

"Thank thee, Mr. Craven. I am sure Mary will be glad o' tha' an' Mester Colin's agreement. I mysel' am very attached to th' moors an' wild things. I could never leave 'em."

"I know you both are fond of the environment and especially the garden. I shall like for your children to grow here."

Dickon nodded. Master Craven recently had his will written out. He knew he was no longer a spring chicken. Archibald left half of his home and fortune to his son, and the other half to Mary and Dickon. Mr. Craven spent several hours debating this issue with Colin, whom would not settle for anything less than what was agreed upon.

"You will let me know when the child comes, won't you? I shall like to meet my great niece or nephew," Archibald said.

"O' course, Mr. Craven," replied Dickon.

"Please call me Archie. Mary seems fond of that name. We are family now, after all."

"Aye sir."

"I shall take my leave. Give my regards to Mistress Mary."

Dickon nodded once again, promising her would send word. Uncle Archie faded into the shadows, where not even the brightest candle light could reach him. He always seemed to be a creature of the night.

It was nearly midnight. A sharp cry jostled Dickon from his slumber. Blinding light streamed down upon his face so Dickon shielded his eyes.

"Congratulations son. Tha'rt th' father o' a beautiful baby girl," concluded his mother.

Dickon looked up at her. The front of her birthing apron was covered with blood. He rose to his feet from his sitting position.

"Really, Mother? 'Tis true?"

"Aye my son." Dickon huggede his mother tightly.

"May I see Mary and the baby?"

"Aye. Eh! but she is a beauty an' Miss Mary be so proud an' tired an'. . ."

"Susan! Come quick!" yelled Mrs. Medlock.

Mrs. Sowerby dropped her son's hand, flying into the room. She shut the door behind her. This was no place for a man.

"What is it?" she inquired.

"It is Miss Mary. Somethin's wrong!"

Susan Sowerby was next to Mary in an instant. She pressed down on Mary's stomach with her hands, feeling in various positions. Then she checked between Mary's legs. The midwife smile and chuckled.

"Nothin's wrong with Miss Mary. I dunno why I didn't see it before. Miss Mary is to 'ave another baby!"

"What?" Mary questioned, raising her head a little to glance at her mother-in-law.

Mrs. Sowerby patted Mary's small hand.

"There, there Miss Mary. Tha' is havin' twins! Now be a good an' push."

Using what strength she had left, Mary pushed her second child into the world. Susan caught the baby, cut the cord, and dried the child off. She wrapped the little girl up in a blanket, placing her in her mother's left arm. Susan took the other baby from Mrs. Medlock and placed her in her mother's right arm. Mary looked from one little girl to the other. Anne and Mrs. Medlock stared at the three of them. Susan laughed at the spectacle. She had been with a couple of mothers who had twins before. She couldn't understand why she hadn't noticed this in Mistress Mary before, but it didn't matter now.

Master Dickon was finally invited into the bed chambers when the mother and daughters were all cleaned up. Miss Mary looked up at him.

"Oh, Dickon! We have twins. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Aye, my luv. They be beautiful, lookin' just like their mother."

"Do you really think so?"

"I does." Dickon leaned down to plant a kiss on his wife's forehead before seating himself on the bed next to her. He took one of his daughters into his own arms. The couple couldn't stop gazing and staring at the beautiful little creatures.

Eventually Anne was sent to fetch Pitcher, who would wake Master Craven and Master Colin. They wouldn't want to miss out on this miraculous event!

When all were gathered in Mary's bed chambers, Colin asked the new proud parents what they were going to call their daughters. Mary explained how they only had one name picked out for each gender. For a girl, it was Rosemary Lilith. This was after Mary, her aunt Lilas, and the roses in the garden she loved so much. But now they needed another name. Mary looked at her mother-in-law, before looking up to Dickon. He smiled, and nodded.

"Mrs. Sowerby? If you wouldn't mind, Dickon and I would like to name one of the girls for you. You've been a great assest to both Dickon and me. I love you as though you were my own mother and you've done so much for us," Mary explained.

Tears glistened Mrs. Sowerby's eyes that were exactly like Dickon's.

"Eh! Miss Mary, tha' truly are amazin'. I wud be honoured if tha' did that."

Dickon hugged his mother, who in turn gently squeezed Mary.

"What does tha' think o' Lilith Susan and Rosemary Jane, Mother?" wondered Dickon. "What does every one think of 'em?"

Everyone in the room, from Uncle Archie to Mrs. Medlock said they loved the names. It was settled them. The twins, Rosemary and Lilith, were beautiful babies. Mary and Dickon took to calling them Rose and Lili. They had gorgeous blue eyes like Dickon's and auburn hair like Mary's. Never had any parents been prouder, never had any children been more loved. It had been several years since children had been born to the people of Misselthwaite Manor, next to those of the servants. Such joyous events such as those in the past few years had been a long time in coming, but finally they were here! 


End file.
